Empty Affection
by KarmaLord
Summary: Sakura has seemed very distant and troubled lately. She seems to be tormented on the inside, becoming skinnier and weaker. No one notices except for Sai. Sai x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

SAKURA

What's wrong with me? Why have I changed?

What's wrong with me? Why am I such a nuisance to my own friends?

What's wrong with me? Is it only me…?

Why am I the only person to see this...?

What am I saying…? I am not in anything…

But I am, and no one sees it…

What pain am I going through…?

Everyone seems to be progressing with out me…

And even love has left me in the dust…

I AM SO FUCKING FAT

A fight in my mind.

This war never ends.

Waking me up from the headache I was going through… a knock at the door. Let me prepare to lie to everyone again. As I do everyday. Tell every one that I'm fine. That nothing is bothering me.

The knocking is get louder. I look at the clock and its 10:00am on the dot. I am half an hour late for training with the Hokage. She probably sent another chuunin to advise me that I am late for the training. 

"Gahh! I hate my life." There is always something to do… I wish I could just step out of everyone's way. I reach steadily for the doorknob knowing I am going to be pissed off by whoever is on the other side. I twist the knob and slowly twist my own fate, when I see… Sai on the other side staring at me with a steady sly look in his eyes.

"Sakura you are late again… don't you learn from your mistakes… anyway the Hokage told me to tell you that she canceled you out for a week because she noticed that the training has been tough on you lately"

I slightly chuckle and at the same instant I try to gasp for air. I smile at him hoping he doesn't notice my unsteadiness.

I can't stare at his eyes. If I made eye contact with his jewels, they'd blind me with only shyness and awkwardness. I can't fall into that. I can't show him my true feelings. He would never love a person like me. I am such a klutz. 

He is staring at me. "Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to get out of your house. It seems like you need some fresh air… maybe you would like to go take a walk to the woods or something." He smiles at me, now that I know his true smile. It kills me inside to see it. When he stares at me with his beautiful smile, I want him more and more.

"I don't know if I should go!" I said quickly, stupidly. Why did I just say that? It's so stupid. I have nothing else to do, why can't I go with him.

"Why can't you go?" he said to me in confusion.

I back away from the door. DON'T RUIN THIS FOR YOUR SELF SAKURA.

"Sure, why not…" I try to smile when I said that to him. Maybe he didn't notice my weird behavior towards him, maybe he did. What if he did notice and I am dumb enough to not know it.

I look at Sai now, muscular and still fit with his beautiful stomach. He is so handsome and now his hair is slightly longer, now I have to look up to him, he is so tall and handsome. NO! NO! I HAVE TO WAKE UP FROM THIS DREAM!

There is a sudden pause, I feel stupid standing there, I feel so idiotic, "why don't I pack up then… okay, wait for me here."

I sighed as I closed the door in his face. I changed out of my pajamas and into my red outfit and chuunin tunic.

My clothes are baggier because I know I have gotten shorter the past few years. But it hides my flab. If I wear baggy clothes it would hide my fat.

Before I step out I have to take a breather…

SAI

What is taking her so long, what is making her tardy so much, why does she act so absent minded all of a sudden.

All I can do is wait for her. I don't really want to ask her of her troubles, I don't really want to bug her now. And I really want to thank her for her kindness towards me, she changed me. But I don't know how to thank her for this.

The door opens slightly and slowly creeks as she steps out and smiles at me.

Her smiles seem distant, she has changed alot since when I first joined her team… she is slimmer and has longer hair than before. Her cloths seem to have stayed the same because they are the same size as before, just baggier. Maybe it's because she is shorter. Sakura has rose-red cheeks that brighten when she smiles at me. But something is wrong.

"Well where are we off to" she says with a distant smile like before.

I look at her and try to smile back with the same enthusiasm as she did.

"Sai, stop it with that fake smile!" funny she said that, I was only trying to mimic her smile back. Maybe she doesn't notice that she is acting this way. Or maybe it's just me. Well I guess I will find out sooner or later.

"Lets grab a bite to eat, you seem like you need something to fill you up… how about we go out for sushi?"

I tried to say that to her as 'cool' as I could but it just didn't seem right for me to say that to her in such a fashion.

I think Sakura is so beautiful yet very small compared to all the other girls in this village. She is so gentle and fragile. She tries to take everything as smoothly as possible.

We started to walk towards the Konoha market place. This is where all the sushi restaurants are.

I look at Sakura and see that her head is facing the floor as we walked. I saw her closing her eyes and clenching them harder as we walked closer to the crowd.

"What's…?"

I couldn't ask her 'What's wrong' it's too impolite.

Suddenly a sales person ran into us "Hey want to try out these new sandals! They are-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura had formed the tiger seal and a barrier of chakra pushed everyone away from her in a 6 feet radius. I was also shoved away by the force.

She ran into the crowd and pushed them out of her way. I tried to run after her but I realized I was on the ground and was struggling to get up myself with the other villagers. I got myself back in my two feet. But it seemed so odd that she would run like this.

I pursued the gap she had left between the crowds she had pushed away.

I lost track of her in an instant, the crowds had became as thick as it was since before we had came.

SAKURA

Why don't they understand that people go through pain? Why am I in this pain now? Of all times, why couldn't it be tomorrow or the day after? It had to occur during my walk with Sai.

"Ohh my goodness I left Sai alone"

"No you didn't… he is right beside you…"

Ohh my goodness! What the hell just happened. One minute I was alone and then he just pops up out of nowhere!

"I didn't mean to rush off like that. It's that I have been going thro-"

"Don't tell me, please. I would rather you forget about it… come on, lets eat"

I saw a bag in his hands, he bought take-out. So nice of him, but I really don't think I want to eat right now. I will eat it though. He was nice enough to buy it with his money and find me here.

He grabs my wet hands. Wet with tears of embarrassment from the tragic event that just happened a minute ago. Time flies too fast when I am with Sai.

SAI

I need to take her home. She is breaking on me. She is only going to get worse if she stays out here. I don't know why but the best thing to do is to take her home.

I don't like to 'fake' myself in front of my friends but, in order to keep her safe from herself I need to keep her home and out of the way.

SAKURA

He seems like my Knight in Shining Armor, coming to my rescue in such a moment.

He takes my hand and lifts me up.

He smiles and walks with me towards my house.

Home sweet home!

A/N: Well, me and my buddy Manny are writing this fic together! Personally, its one of my favs so far! Chappie 2 should be coming soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

SAI

It's been a week since the accident in the marketplace.

I don't want it to happen again. It was embarrassing for me as it was for her. But I have the feeling that she has to go out more.

If she doesn't then she won't be able to be happy anymore. She had cured my problems long ago and now I have to make her happy.

I see her lying down on the sofa as if nothing was important to her. I can't let this go any longer. 

"Sakura, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" 

"No. Not really. I was planning to stay home and rest for a while… why?"

"Well I was thinking of taking you to the festival happening in the town center on Saturday. Most of our friends are going, and even Naruto asked Hinata to the festival!" 

"Ohh my god, really! He did! Wow that's so cute!" 

Silence drops into our conversation and we are suddenly looking at each other to find out what I am trying to say.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the festival, but I understand if you don't want to go… I don't want to force you" 

But I do want to force her out of this prison she calls home. She spends hours doing nothing. In fact I don't know why she wants to be in such a place.

SAKURA

Oh my god, Sai is going to take me to the festival. It can't be that he loves me. He doesn't understand fully what love is.

But it might be that he is trying to learn.

"I guess you don't want to go" he says upsettingly.

"No, it's not that" I grab him before he turned around to leave. I am not going to mess up my only chance to be with him again. He has been coming to my house more often.

"I want to go with you! I haven't been at the festival for months."

I know I haven't been there for months but I know one thing is for sure, they haven't changed a bit. Konoha festivals are an attraction to the whole fire country. 

This is one reason I don't want to go.

Too many people are going to see me…

They are going to see ME! 

But I have to say yes to him.

If I ever disappoint him ever again, I wouldn't live with myself. Sai, you are the only reason I want to go.

I know for a fact that you may have never been to these festivals. And I want to show you a good time. 

But I don't think I might have as much of a nice time as you.

SAI

She tries to stand up. She makes a yawn and stretches showing to me that she is very tired. I don't want to bug her now so I must leave.

"Sakura thank you for reconsidering. I know we will have a great time."

I have to leave her alone. She has to get prepared physically and mentally for this outing we are going to take place in.

"Sai" she comes to me slowly and looks into my eyes as if trying to find something. After only a split second she just looks away from me, as if my eyes were a repellant. She then quickly wraps her arms around me as I see a tear fall onto the ground from her eyes.

It's like my body is numb now. Its not that I can't move, it's that I don't know how to move now. What should I do?

"Sakura, I would really love to stay here and be with you for tonight but I have to leave now for an early morning mission assigned to me. See you tomorrow night!"

I pushed her off and lied to her in her face. I don't know if what I did was right but I don't like to be in situations like that…

Situations that put me in a position where I don't know what to do…

I rushed to the door and fled to my apartment. It was raining out but I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, tomorrow is the 'date'.

And I will try my best to make it special.

But now I have to get prepared…

It's not just a walk at night…

It's a festival.

SAKURA

It's now 7pm Saturday afternoon and I am wearing a kimono that I haven't worn for a while.

It kind of looks bigger on me… I HOPE NO ONE NOTICES

I have to buy more cloths…

I NEED TO THROW THIS CRAP AWAY!

Seems the battle is just starting again…

"GAHH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

knock knock

Yet again… another nock on the door waking me from my nightmare…

Now I know it's him…

He always comes to my house…

And now, since today's the day…

I wonder if he had gotten dressed up too…

I open the door only to notice that he is wearing a SUPER KAWAI KIMONO

It's so thin on him…

I can see his muscular body...

But he cannot see my body because of the kimono I am wearing…

"Sakura, so it seems you are ready for our 'date', Right?"

Oh my goodness, he said it-it-it was a date…

What's he thinking…?

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

"Ye-yes I am, and I brought money just incase yo-"

"No need for that"

"I brought enough for the both of us to spend"

And with that we went out of my refuge…

And into the open.

SAI

Sakura is holding tightly on my arm…

The maniacal music is killing me…

And the loud noises are annoying…

It's kind of embarrassing to be found here…

I don't know why… 

But I don't care…

Why do I care of what other people think…?

This is the message I must send to Sakura's head!

We stop by a stand because Sakura's eyes spotted a fluffy pink bear hugging a heart that said "Aim for me Cupid"

I knew she wanted it because of the way she stopped to stare at it for so long

"Sakura, want the pink one?"

"You don't have to-"

I shushed her again. And I went up to the stand I saw Naruto giving it a try, with out any effort, he threw this ball to a pyramid of bottles and they broke to pieces…

The rules clearly state that all you have to do is knock the bottles over… 

I bet he used the Kyuubi's chakra to break those bottles… 

But why would he use it just to get Hinata some blue bear… 

"Ohh Naruto!"

She hugged him…

And I see them kiss…

I look at Sakura in the background staring at me with her eyes of guilt and wanting…

I must get her that pink bear…

SAKURA

Sai seems to really be jealous of Naruto and Hinata…

He is going to win me a bear… 

For ME!

But Naruto broke the bottles…

Must have been the Kyuubi's chakra…

I know Sai won't break them…

But he would try to knock them over…

I think the bottles broke because the manager glued the bottles to make them stand up and never fall down…

But since they broke… he can't just glue them back together to make the pyramid again… 

He has to start over with new bottles… Now Sai is definitely going to get me that bear!

It's so sweet of him…

He is getting ready to throw the ball to the bottles. He throws the ball to the bottles…

Sigh…

Sai why are you doing this for me…

I don't know why you are doing this for ME of all people

"Sakura!"

He startled me with his quick presence. I saw him holding the pink fluffy bear in his hands.

"Sai you didn't have to-"

"Just take it… it's a gift… please"

He gives it to me and winks at me as if everything was okay…

I don't know why but I am going to cherish this bear with all my heart and soul. It's the first thing Sai has ever given to me out of love... I think that Sai is learning more and more about love. And I am the reason for this I think. And now I know that Sai is jealous of Naruto and Hinata…

WE WILL BEAT'EM SAI!

Or maybe I am just being too immature…

"Thank you Sai"

"I will name him… um… CUDDLEBEAR!"

SAI

I see her beautiful smile brightening my world now…

She hasn't smiled like this in a while…

She seems tired…

She grabs on to my arm again squeezing it tightly…

"Hey, Sakura want to go sit down near the dance floor"

"Hey Sai, Isn't that Naruto over there with Hinata?"

"Let's go!"

I see Naruto and Hinata again. This time Naruto is getting Hinata something to drink…

Why should I care about this…?

"Hey Sai!" Naruto spots me!

"So how are things going with Hinata?"

I tried to act as smooth and calm as possible

Sakura struggles to stand straight and greet Naruto...

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing"

"Things are going great, sorry but I have to get Hinata some soda…Sakura, you know… those baggy cloths make you look fat! HAHA!"

Oh no, he had angered her…

What will happen now?

She forms a fist and hits Naruto strongly atop his head knocking him down to the ground.

"OWWWWW!"

He-he… that's amusing.

"Sakura, I am sure he doesn't mean it" I say to her, smiling to show that I know it's a humorous event…

She smiles back at me and holds tighter to my arm.

"Sakura, sorry… I didn't mean it… but I have to go get some soda" 

"Wait Naruto… I will go with you!"

I have to get Sakura something to drink as well…

SAKURA

Sai left with Naruto to get drinks… I am a little thirsty…

I sit down only to notice Hinata smiling and blushing from afar… 

Let me cheer her up.

I get up and walk up to Hinata's table. I tighten my eyes and smile politely.

"Hey Hinata!" 

"Ohh. Hey Sakura, good to see you. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Uhh… yeah sorry, but good to see you and Naruto together…"

She blushes and slightly smiles, looking down to the floor…

She is still shy I see… 

"Yeah, it's going very well and I love him, so much! How are things going with you and Sai?"

She quickly changes the conversation as if I didn't notice. She pauses slightly and looks down again.

"Well things are going great too… He won me a cute bear!"

"That's so kawai! Naruto won me this bear too"

"I named mine Cuddle-"

I pause for a second, seeing a guy standing next to me.

"Hey miss, I was wondering if you would like to dance"

He starts to harass my arm and touch me…

"GET OFF"

SAI

Me and Naruto, who was still rubbing his head from the hit earlier, had come back to my table to bring the sodas back only to notice that Sakura isn't here…

She isn't here!

"Maybe she is in the bathroom, she does need to loose weight you know…" 

"SHUT UP DICKLESS WONDER!"

"Well, forget you then… I am going back to my table!"

"Ohh… wait isn't that Sakura at my table… who's that guy?"

Yet another moment where I don't know what to do…

Its killing me… 

I drop the sodas senselessly and run after Sakura.

I felt the air rise up in me…

"Who are you?"

I rushed between them, stopping the menace that had started after I had gone and blocking Sakura's tiny body from view…

She seemed so innocent...

SAKURA

He got in front of me. Halting the harassment that was going on.

"What do you want with her?"

"I just want to dance, man"

"Does your Dick agree?"

"What!"

Sai grabs a kunai that was tucked in his buckle. He Disappeared and reappeared behind the guy, holding the edge against his neck.

Yet another Knight in Shining Armor moment…

Sai places his hand on the other guy's crotch.

"I guess it doesn't, or maybe that's how small and useless you feel inside"

A crowd forms around Sai…

"Hey leave that guy alone… unless you want to go through all of us!"

"Sai just let go-"

Then I remembered that we were ninjas.

"Its okay Sakura"

A man in the crowd had pulled out a chair and was going to slam it towards Sai. He ducked and dodged the attack, grabs the chair and counters his attack by swinging it back the man.

Ouch, that's got to hurt!

"Hey Sai need a hand?"

Naruto had gotten prepared by doing the kage-bushin to equal the odds.

They give a high five and continue the battle, Sai had grabbed Naruto's clone and flung him towards a group of men.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

Naruto had ripped throgh the crowd and all of Naruto's other clones had fought with the other gangsters.

Sai pulled out a scroll.

"CHOUJU GIGA!"

A huge cloud had formed as Sai summoned his tigers and rode atop one of them.

Most of the gangsters had passed out but the original guy who harassed Sakura had still been there cowering in fear of the sight of those tigers.

Sai snapped his fingers and the tiger lowered his head, he slid off the tigers back and mounted off. Sai grabbed the guy by his collar and punched him…

"Bring all your friends, it doesn't matter the number. We will take them down one by one!"

Sai threw the man down, and the guy fled into the crowd at the festival.

Sai looks into my eyes, and I look away again…

Why do you do this Sai?

Do you love me? 

SAI

I would never ever let a guy touch her like that. I don't know why but... Its so-

I don't know why… 

"Sakura, are you okay"

"Now I am!"

It had only been a few moments and then we all sat down and laughed about the event that happened...

"-And he gave me the signal to do my rasengan and threw me to the crowd"

Hinata laughed bashfully as Naruto bragged, I looked at sakura who was still in shock from my battle, she looked at me and smiled back slightly and turned to Naruto's attention…

"Sakura, I wanted to get you something to drink but I spilled it when I noticed that the guy was harassing you"

"Hinata, I hear a slow song coming on!"

Naruto smiles at Hinata and grabs her hand and pulls her from the table dropping her chair to the ground. I smiled at Sakura, thinking now was my chance…

SAKURA

He stared at me for a while, I was getting scared…

"Sakura, care for a dance?"

Oh my goodness, Sai…

What should I say…

He held my hand and pulled me slightly off my chair.

But I don't want to embarrass him.

He is so nice, he is so perfect…

And I am so…

"Sai… I don't want to dance right no-"

"Shush, don't say anything please"

We slowly walked to the dance floor.

He placed his head on my shoulder, with his face buried in my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so weak at that moment, and not because of my lack of strength but because I was so shy…

I tried to keep my balance.

SAI

I looked at Naruto dancing with ease, but I followed his movements because I never danced before…

Side to side, then turn, side to side then turn.

It seemed to go like this for hours…

I never had held Sakura this close to me, I don't know…

But it feels so right…

I notice that my shoulder is wet…

What is happening…?

"Are you okay Sakura?"

I unattached my tight wrap around Sakura to see her face…

She was crying…

I look at her eyes and this time she doesn't look away…

She seemed to have a sore throat and was tearing me all over…

"I lo-love you S-Sai" Sakura whispered, barely above a squeak.

I hugged her into my chest and grasped her tightly…

I will always remember those words…

A/N: OK people! Hope you liked this chappie! Chappie 3 will be out soon! Thankies so much Manny for writing this!


	3. Chapter 3

SAI

It's December 23rd…

It's cold out. And snow had risen up in a matter of days.

I see people as I pass by, wearing their thick coats outside and playing in the snow are some children, practicing their aiming in long range snowball fights.

Wintertime have come so quick, and time passed so fast these few weeks that I couldn't remember anything exciting since the festival that occurred as of 2 weeks ago.

I am heading to Sakura's house to see how she is doing, ever since she had said those words to me, I had tried to put them together in her head, but she seems to avoid them and changes the conversation quickly… I am in a quandary… does she love me? All I know for sure is that she is going through some real hard changes.

She has problems with her dietary habits, her appearance changed as well, now she is shorter and skinnier than she was in the festival. She seems weaker; she is more concerned with her looks and is now even more pressured to go outside than she was before.

I wave to Naruto. Who would be the only person I know who would stupidly wear a tee-shirt on a snowy cold day like this…

"Hey Sai!"

I smirk at him. He doesn't seem to notice any of my facial expressions I make to him at all, he is very ignorant. I have been with Naruto for so long and I still have yet to understand how he can be such an idiot at times.

"Baka-Naruto… why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"It's such a nice day. I could care less about the cold weather… I can embrace it!"

He smiles at me and suddenly looks at me as if he were confused.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and taps me from behind. He smiles at me. I notice his habit of coming late for missions and other important events. I see him in the memorial grounds in the morning replacing withered flowers with new ones. He seems to have lost someone important to him as well.

I pass my noticeable fake smile to him as he tries to mimic it back at me with more enthusiasm.

"Sorry I was late, I got lost in the road of life"

"LIAR!"

Naruto is so stupid, how Kakashi he lying if we all are lost in 'the road of life'…

Kakashi turns to me and makes a serious face.

"Sai, I have forgotten that you don't really celebrate holidays because of your ANBU years, but tomorrow is a special day for all Konoha residents… tomorrow is Christmas eve, and the day after that is Christmas…"

"Christmas?"

"…The most memorable time of year. Last year you missed Christmas because you were on that long week Mission in the hidden mist village with Neji, weren't you…"

"Yes, I heard of this holiday, but I never had gotten the chance to celebrate it as a kid, my brother told me of this Christmas, he told me how he saw families celebrate it together around a tree"

"You don't need family to celebrate Christmas, it's a time to be together with friends and loved ones… and giving gifts to show how much you care for that person…"

This might be my chance to show Sakura how much I care for her, Sakura is so nice to me. I need to show how much I care…

"Baka-Naruto and Kakashi… sorry but I need to go… "

I run off to the marketplace. I need to find the perfect item for Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi wave at me from a distance…

SAKURA

The days are flying past me so fast.

Naruto and Hinata are going out and most likely going to celebrate Christmas together.

I want to do the same for Sai, he has been so kind as to spend countless hours with me making sure I ate well and was prepared for missions…

WHO THE HELL IS HE TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?

He shouldn't be telling me what I should be doing, he isn't better than me. Maybe he thinks I am not good enough to take care of myself…

Or, maybe I am just a little too nervous and need some more rest.

I could spend an eternity in this bed but could never have a care in the world.

I don't know why but… I just can't fall asleep anymore.

It used to be so easy to just rest and forget about my mistakes.

Too many things to do every minute of my life…

I need to get most of my friends some gifts, but I don't want to get them anything…

It's so annoying, but I have to get them something…

I know for sure that they are going to give me something. Especially Naruto and Kakashi, Naruto is going to get me some type of doll for sure, he always gives me toys…

I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE!

And Kakashi is the nicest because he always knows how to cheer me up…

The last Christmas gift that I got from Kakashi was a set of ribbons. He had noticed that my ribbons had ripped during most missions and he gave me a multi-color set.

What about Sai, he hasn't celebrated Christmas.

He never had a family or friends to celebrate it with.

I must get him something, even if I don't get anything from him… I am going to get him the best Christmas gift he could ever receive in his whole life!

I KNOW EXACLY WHAT TO GET HIM!

YES!

I am not going anywhere lying down on this bed. I need to get out of here and find him his PERFECT gift.

Time was passing by, and days were forgotten real quickly. I don't even remember the festival that well.

I WAS HARRASSED BY A GUY!

That's all I can remember, it was so STUPID AND WRONG for him to do that to me!

Sai was so sweet to beat him up for me… but that's as much as I could remember. I woke up in my house lying in my bed.

OHH MY GOD, Sai is so sweet, sweet enough to carry me home and place me in bed that day.

I have been mean to him all this week, because of him bothering me and telling me what to do, him and BAKA-Naruto with his stupid annoying voice…

I EAT WHENEVER I WANT TO EAT!

Sai had been sweet enough to buy food for me and stay and check on me to see if I ate it all. And when he saw me not eating, he would feed me himself.

I KNOW HOW TO FRIGGIN EAT DAMMIT!

Let me get out of this house…

I can't wait till I give him a gift for the first time in his life. He would be so happy when he receives it.

SAI

I don't know what to give her.

I search the counter aimlessly looking for a priceless jewel to give to Sakura. But the cashier stares at me impatiently and taps his fingers on the glass countertop.

Yet another moment where I don't know what to do and it's as simple as this.

A girl comes from behind me staring at this gold bracelet that glimmered with shine, and circling it was precious green hearts that resembled Sakura's eyes.

"How much is this one?"

"Which one, the Fine emerald encrusted bracelet?"

"Yes, I want it… I don't care how much it costs!"

"HEY! I wanted that one!"

I stare at her confused as to what she was trying to say to me. Then I look away as if she never said anything to me at all.

"SO FRIGGIN RUDE!"

I try to ignore her and pay attention to current events…

I see the cashier type some numbers down in his keyboard and suddenly he stopped and looked at me impatiently again.

I don't like it when he stares at me like this. It gets me nervous, I know that in missions I try to act unexpected and unnoticed but here it's different. Here I have to do what is expected of me as if it were written on the walls of every room I walk into…

How am I supposed to know how to purchase jewelry, I never been to this part of the marketplace.

A crowd forms in back of me and I get more impatient, what am I supposed to do!

"Hey slowpoke, look at the cash register and pay the guy!"

I look at the digital screen and feel slightly embarrassed at its simplicity, but I saw the numbers on the LED screen.

I have never seen so many zeros since the last time I saw Naruto's report card.

Luckily I had brought a chunk of my life savings so I can get this gift.

Still staring blankly at the screen I remember that I have to pay the man as much money as it said there.

Sakura would love this gift, and I know neither Naruto nor Kakashi would beat the cost of this gift.

I pay the cashier and slowly try to slither my way passed everyone in the jewelry store.

This could be the most value I ever put on a simple object, it was cased in a bluish box with a ribbon around it. But I knew it had to be placed in another box. It would be too obvious for me to give her this box…

I walk around and see a packaging depot located conveniently near the gift shop next to the jewelry store. And next to it was a wrapping and ribbons department.

SAKURA

Now it's the December 24th…

I had to leave the village to get this gift for Sai, it was kind of hard…

This reminds me of the times me and Ino went out to malls to shop for cloths...

But that doesn't happen anymore ever since she had gotten married with Choujii.

Hehe! And I thought they would never fall in love with each other!

But at least she found love; I am still left in the dust by all my friends. I lack strength, ability, and last but not least love.

I went to the rice country to get this gift for Sai, I had been so mean to Sai, and it was worth it to see him happy.

I walk towards home only to see that every house in the street had been lit up with candles and decorations and such…

I look at my house. It had been so noticeable. There weren't any decorations neither outside the house nor inside the house.

It's so noticeably ugly and plain… just like me…

Just because I had been careless enough not to put up any decorations, maybe it would have looked a lot better if I had worked on it at least a little.

I open the door… there isn't anything to do in this plainly ridiculous house at all…

I close the door and I turn the lights on. Thinking it was like back when I used to live with my mom. It had been a lot easier for me to come home and feel relaxed, when I would go back home I would turn on the lights and see my mom surprising me with gifts and hugs. I felt so warm and loved.

But all that changed when the war happened about three years ago. My mom had fought along side with Kakashi and some other Jounin along with the chuunins in a battle to fight Orochimaru. He had completely possessed Sasuke's body and plotted a war against Konoha with his new found powerful sharingan eyes.

Sadly my mom had fought with Orochimaru head on and lost her life trying to protect me and the other chuunins from the summoning of the 4th Hokage. She had given her life…

I remember that on that same day I had a training session with the Hokage. But I didn't say goodbye to her.

WHY DIDN'T I CARE!

NOW I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO CARE FOR ME AS MUCH AS SHE DID!

"GAHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!"

I shouted loudly and forgot that the walls were thin…

I quickly peeked outside to see if anyone noticed. No one notices that I am killing myself here alone.

Why don't I just sleep the day away…

I have nothing to expect today, I am so fucking tired. But I bought a gift for Sai, Naruto and even Kakashi…

Sai had been so nice to me since these past few months…

He had been taking care of me… I shouldn't see it as a bad thing…

All I have been doing these days is telling him and Naruto to go away…

I had been shunning him and never noticed that he only tried to help me…

WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID!

I don't want to make him feel alone, and I was supposed to make him feel welcome to the team, and he tried to warm up to me but I blocked him off

I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF MY MISTAKES ANYMORE!

Goodnight Sakura, maybe tomorrow would go better than I think it would…

SAI

Now today is the final day…

Naruto had reminded me earlier to tell Sakura about a party being held in the town square, I wanted to go because I've never been to a Christmas party, maybe I can persuade Sakura to go with me…

The day to take action to what I had been preparing for…

I had a huge box for my small bracelet. It's going to be surprising for her to find such a small valuable item in such a big box…

I hope I am completely prepared for this…

I am in front of her house but I don't know if I should knock this early. It seems wrong to interrupt her in her sleep. She didn't like it the other times I did this to her, she had literally tried to push me out.

But today I have a better reason…

And this time I am not going to wake her up…

I don't need her to notice me on this special day.

"CHOUJU GIGA!"

Hopefully I didn't wake her up yet, but I need to get in her house. Somehow.

I looked around the neighborhood and saw that everyone's house had chimneys with smoke coming out of them, except for Sakura's house.

She could care less if her house freezes, I made the fire for her the other day, and it must have put it self out…

I climb on top of my tiger and with a swift leap from its hind legs it had leaped to the roof of her house, thank goodness Sakura had an old fashioned brick chimney, I could easily slip my self through its hole to enter her house.

I drop the gift down the hole first. Then it was my turn to go in, I slipped down with ease as I suspected. I noticed that Sakura had been sleeping as I entered her room.

I prepared a note for her before I came here so that I can leave it on the gift.

It was short but it had all I had to say to her on it.

I saw her tiny frame moving around in the bed.

She isn't asleep after all.

"Why I am so hard for me to show him how much I care, does he care for me as much as I do for him?"

I heard Sakura talking to herself. this is yet another moment in which I don't know what to do. My body is numb with confusion. I hate these moments so I quickly moved across her bedroom door. I saw that there were already two presents wrapped up next to her door. Mine was a lot bigger than theirs but I am sure it had more value too. I placed the big gift next to her bedroom door and quickly but swiftly fled into the empty living room and sat down and waited until she got up.

SAKURA

This had been a long night…

Another night with out sleep, and I know that I have to get up and give out my gifts. I probably have two gifts waiting for me at my doorstep as always…

Naruto and Kakashi always snuck in my house through the chimney to sneak me a present.

You can always notice when Naruto comes in though, because he always thumps his head in the fireplace. And his annoying voice would yell "owww!"

I get off my bed expecting the same thing to happen as it did every year since I moved in.

I unexpectedly found a third gift from…

Sai!

HE GAVE ME A GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS!

He must really care for me!

Ohh wait, there is a note on the top of it…

The note reads:

Dear Sakura,

I know you have been going through some bad times. I just want to tell you that I notice that you have been in pain lately. You had helped me so many times in finding my true feelings that it is hard to find a way to express how much I care for you…

I come every week to see if you are okay…

Today is a special day I am told, and so I bought you this gift to show how much you mean to me

"Oh my god...!"

Sai is so nice to me, and I had been so mean to him, I had shunned him and backed him away from me, but he truly cared for me...

I clawed my way into the huge box only to find out that it had another smaller box inside it…

A small box, but what can it contain inside…

IT CAN'T BE!

I opened the smaller box and dropped it in shock

"How could he… it's so shiny and pretty, why would he buy me such a valuable gift…"

"Because I want to show you how much I care."

It can't be…

I never heard his voice in my house still, he heard everything I said about him.

I couldn't sense his chakra when he came in neither…

Usually Naruto's unbelievable chakra is boldly noticeable…

But Sai must have wanted to surprise me with this…

SAI

I walk up to her and she looses balance and almost falls to the ground, I dip to the side to grab her so that she won't hurt herself as much as she already is.

I smile at her tenderly so that she would know that she is okay with me…

"Sai… I have a gift for you too… it's on my bed…"

"You shouldn't have done that for me… you could have hurt yourself"

"It was worth it"

Unlike mine, her present was wrapped up perfectly and was smaller and rectangular shaped, I was curious to what it was…

I grabbed her legs, lifted her up and placed her on my lap while I sat down on the bed comfortably, she looked dizzy and might faint on me… I didn't want that to happen…

"What is it?"

I asked her in order to wake her up from her daze...

"You are going to have to find out for yourself"

I ripped the ribbon and unwrapped her present neatly to reveal a sketch book with a golden cover and a titanium spring for the pages, it was thick mostly from the golden edge of the pages, it had struck me when I saw it came with a golden feather and a ink bottle inside the box as well…

I looked at her in excitement but she had already fainted in my arms…

I now know that neither me nor her are going to attend the party this Christmas…

She wasn't ready to go to such an event in her current condition…

Even though she was asleep in my arms, I hugged her. She became flushed as I cradled her in my lap while I stroked her arm tenderly and cared for her while she slept.

A/N: My buddy Manny and me are working on this one together! I hope you enjoyed it! Chappie 4 will be coming very soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

SAI

Sakura is still sleeping…

She is so weak…

She is feeling heavily burdened…

I must help her. She is so helpless it kills me to see a teammate struggling…

But with her… it's much deeper than that…

She still has her head on my arm. I remember what happened a few minutes ago, it had been dramatic and I think I surprised her too much. She is troubled by stress, a type of stress that I never experienced…

I don't think I could even imagine how bad it is for her…

I can't just stand here doing nothing. It's almost morning and I have been thinking all night. Its been destroying me that so much happened in such little time… this is not like a situation in battle, its not like I can analyze and predict what she would do by her movements.

I must understand emotions a little better…

She taught me about sadness when her mother died, she taught me about caring when I saw her cry after Naruto got really hurt in a mission, but the one thing that she didn't teach because she didn't know how to explain it… was love…

She told me "its something that you feel strongly about, whether it's a thing like your sketchbook or maybe someone that you like... I don't know how to explain it! Heheh"

She seemed troubled when she told me that… thought

I slowly laid her head down on her pillow and slid her off my legs and onto the bed. I am glad that I didn't disturb her. I don't want to cause more pain than I had started. I slowly slid my self from her touch, and placed the sheets on her. Her face slightly nudged and flushed into a pinkish color.

"…Sai… is that you?"

I ignored her voice, I don't know why but I just don't want her to notice that I am here yet.

She soon after had forgotten and fell asleep again. After she had done so, I made my way to her kitchen and boiled some water.

"She doesn't have soup… this is going to be harder that I thought…"

I looked inside the cabinets and even in the fridge. I found some ramen that Naruto had offered her before but I see that she didn't even touch it. I placed the cold noodles in the boiling water and found some seasoning left over from her mother's home. I poured the hot ramen into a bowl and reached into a drawer to get some chopsticks.

As I thought… only one pair of chopsticks in the drawer, this is what I had expected. She isn't eating properly at all, she stays home doing absolutely nothing and she isn't eating…

Anorexia…

I don't know much of how to care for this behavior, when I get out of here I must notify the Hokage. Sakura may die from this. I have to get her to eat. It would kill her if she lasted any longer like this.

This is no wonder why she is being so defensive about eating. I must make her eat this ramen, if not she may be in risk of dieing…

I place the bowl in a platter and the chopsticks in a side. I balanced the platter on one hand as I walked to her bedroom door. I opened the door, and she was still fast asleep. I see that she has not had any sleep for a long time…

I walk up to her and push her slightly to wake her from the nice nap…

SAKURA

I wake up…

There is some pressure on my stomach…

"Wake up Sakura. Did you have a good nap?"

"Sa-SAI!"

WHAT IS HE STILL DOING HERE!

I thought that was just a dream. Did all this really happen to me?

I could smell some ramen from nearby. I look down only to see a platter on my stomach with chopsticks on the side…

And a bowl of ramen…

"Sai, I don't want to eat now!"

"You just fainted and it's healthy to eat soup at this time…"

If I eat this I am only going to get worse!

I am only going to add to what I already am…

"No! I don't want it…"

"Please Sakura, eat it, please!"

He looks at me with a sad face…

Why is he doing this…?

WHY IS HE DOING THIS!

"I am only going to eat a little of it…"

He smiles as if I made his day with only those words…

"Eat up! It's not much really…"

SAI

She is staring at the food, she is deciding whether to eat it or not, if she doesn't she may starve…

I don't know why people so beautiful would change their dietary habits…

"Well if you don't want to eat it still I will feed it to you!"

She looked at me with confusion as I picked up the chopsticks and lifted the first noodle to her mouth.

I struggled to get it in her mouth. She closed it tightly and looked at me as if I were doing something bad. I slowly pulled the noodle away from her mouth and she smirked.

"Why are you blocking it?"

"I just don't want it!"

I try once more. This time I placed my hand on her chin and forced the noodle upward…

Success! It entered and now only if she would chew it.

"Sakura, please chew it! If you don't then…"

I paused…

I am not supposed to tell her that I know that she is anorexic…

"…You will freeze. Its cold out and you need warmth for your body!"

She smiled and chewed it slowly, slurped the noodle and I plucked for another. She blushed but then quickly frowned and tried to get up. She tried to get up but failed, she was still too weak to stand on her own.

"Do you want to stop already?"

She had a sad look on her face, a face as if I were killing her.

"Mhmmm…"

I took the platter off of her and sat it on the table next to her bed. I sat her up and placed her pillow behind her back.

"Well if you don't want to eat, I guess I am going to have to leave…"

SAKURA

"No, I am sorry Sai… I just don't feel like eating… you don't have to leave!"

What am I saying?

If he doesn't want to be with me, then he should leave…

"So, do you want me to stay?"

I couldn't tell him no because I just told him that he doesn't have to leave…

WHY AM I SO STUPID!

"Actually, I need to be alone for a while, heheh…"

Sai turns to the door and begins to walk.

He raises his hand, making a faint wave… and picks up his thick fur coat and leaves…

"Well I will be here tomorrow just in case you need me then"

I don't know why but I feel bad for ditching him like that…

SAI

I step out of her house. There is nothing to do there…

I tried to help. But beyond my best efforts, she resisted…

I walk through the thick snow almost up to my knees, it was cold out but I didn't care…

The weather is the last thing on my mind…

Sakura, why did you resist. It's not like you would get any prettier than you are. There aren't any flaws in you at all. You are a great person, you look beautiful and I want to help you figure that out…

THAT'S IT!

That's exactly what I should do! I should compliment her by the way she looks. This would make her realize slowly that she is a beautiful person. But lately she has been rejecting me…

It seems she will never need me…

Why aren't there any answers when you need them…?

I can't tell the Hokage about this, Sakura would never forgive me. This is something I have to handle alone.

I can't tell whether its day or night outside, it seems like I was in Sakura house for longer than I thought. No one is outside playing anymore. Maybe it's late.

I turned my head back to Sakura's house. It's just a jail cell in there. She is trapped in her own nightmare. And the fact that only I know about her troubles is killing me inside. She can't survive this punishment.

Well, I will try my best tomorrow then. She doesn't want to be with me anyway.

Sigh…

I stop walking, the wind is blowing at a high speed, I would suspect this to be an illusionary technique but it's no one's chakra, and there is 'no life' to be present but mine.

I hear a noise, there are some footsteps, and the snow is crackling faster and faster. It's getting louder and louder, but I can't sense any chakra coming from nowhere. Who could this be?

I look to my sides, but no one is there. I turn around and suddenly the footsteps stopped

"Ahh!"

Sakura fell on me, pushing me backward towards the cold snow. She is shivering. I can feel the vibrations from her cold arms that are wrapped around my abdomen. She squirmed towards me and looked up with a faint smile.

"Sa-ai, you don't have to leave. Yo-you can stay, pl-please"

She looked at me with such sad eyes. Is this the feeling of love?

Is this the true feeling of being cared for? She loves me so much she would put her life in danger just to tell me to stay with her for an extra night…

"Sakura, are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Ye-yes…"

I saw her warm tears melt the snow around her face, making it passed her chin and down to me.

"I will stay with you, as long as you want me to, but you have to promise to eat whenever I tell you too"

"Mhmmm…"

She let her tight grasp loosen up so that I can stand. As I stood up right I saw her still laying on the floor, she is still so weak… and hopefully the soup is still warm…

I picked her up. She could barely stand up for herself, she was loosing her breath…

Is love this powerful?

I smile tenderly down at her, and then I open my coat to protect her from the freezing cold air. I could still feel her freezing inside my coat. I put my arm around her and held her close to me while under my coat.

We walked towards the house…

It seemed to be like this day would go on forever…

We entered the house; once again I am surprised that there is nothing at all inside. Not a decoration in sight.

"Home Sweet Home, right Sakura?"

I tried to sound humorous to enlighten the moment but she didn't catch it. She was lost in thought. I could see it in her eyes. Inside her head was enveloping a war of emotions, something I myself could not understand.

I took my coat off and carried her to her bedroom.

I, once again laid her on the bed. But this time she was awake peering at my every movement. Placing her under her blankets while she stared at me, it was kind of uncomfortable…

"Sakura, I am going to try to feed you the food once more, but please eat it… you promised"

She nodded and I placed the platter with the ramen next to her. I could see smoke still coming from it so it must be warm still.

She carefully watched as I picked up the chopsticks and inserted another noodle in her mouth. She, with out any hesitation opened and chewed it…

This had made me happy… she finally had gotten passed her fear…

At least I hope so…

Hopefully the new year can tell…

A/N: Hope ya liked it, there wont be an update for this in a lil while. Sorry. Manny and me worked on this chappie also and please tell us what you think in the review.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAI**

Some missions have been cancelled because of the weather difficulties, and lack of work being issued to pedestrians and shinobi alike. It's been snowing for the past two weeks and the sun is barely visible around the morning. I remember the times where I would wake up in the morning just to draw it. It's been so snowy and cloudy that the sun was missing from my memories already.

This is love, because I miss the sun. And anything you miss is something that you love. I was taught this by Sakura, but it's been so long since she has taught me anything at all…

I miss going to the library to get books on emotions, she would explain things to me so nicely, and I understood so much from what she has taught me, I wish we could finish our studying.

She had caught a fever since the Christmas incident. I notified the Hokage about me staying to help Sakura with her fever. The Hokage didn't mind at all, since there hadn't been any missions lately she would care less of my absence…

"_Sa-Sai, I do-don't want an-anymore…_"

I only had fed her 5 spoonfuls of Oatmeal.

"Well, I am just glad that you are eating a little more"

She had made a strange face, as if I said something wrong, after that she nodded and looked away as I grabbed the platter from her bed and placed it aside.

She is eating well now, I am happy that I am helping her with her sickness. Happiness is the sense of feeling complete.

I don't know why I am remembering these things. But one thing is that I am not feeling completely happy…

I helped her sure, but the fact is that she isn't trusting me still, I know she loves me (she said it a couple of times). And I know I love her, I just know it, but if I told her that I did, it would probably add on to her current problems…

She is feeling faint, imagine the struck of emotions she would be facing if I told her my true feelings.

I smile back at her and place my hand over her forehead…

"Your still warm, but you cooled down some… do you want me to pick up the new medication tablets?"

She looked away from me and didn't answer. I knew I had to do it anyway, the Hokage recommended it.

"_Sa-Sai, Why are you helping… me_?"

I froze again, there were many times she asked this question the last few weeks, but each harder to answer than the next.

"Heheh… well I told you that I was told by the Hokage an-"

I bet she noticed my fake smile; it had been present from the start. She looked away…

**SAKURA**

Sai had walked away. He didn't say anything after that. He probably thinks I am good for nothing. I wish I could just go away…

I WISH I COULD JUST GO AWAY!

He left the room in such a hurry, it's like he didn't even want to spend time with me…

He has been like this with me for the past few weeks…

But why does he do this?

If he doesn't want to be with me, why does he help?

'The Hokage told me to' blah, blah, blah!

But he is nice…

It's been weeks and he is still here with me…

What would everyone think?

WHAT WOULD EVERY ONE THINK?

Everyone probably knows he is reluctantly spending time taking care of me…

A PIG LIKE ME!

"Sakura, tell me when you want to finish eating the Oatmeal…"

I turned away from him and he popped his head back out the room. He bothers me like this every five minutes…

HOW LONG DOES THIS HAVE TO TAKE!

**SAI**

She is being mean to me. I know this by the ignorance of my thoughtful and nice actions towards her…

Why is she so mean to me?

All I have been doing is caring for her. Maybe she is taking it wrongly…

KNOCK KNOCK

A nock at the door... Who could it be?

No one really comes by Sakura's house, it is rare to find someone who would visit on such a cold day like today.

Walking towards the door, I never would have expected Naruto, Hinata, and Ino to be on the other side. They wave as I wave back from the side window next to the door. This could be the worst moment. Why did they come…?

Why? Does it not even occur to them that Sakura is sick beyond their help? Maybe that's why they came, to help her and make her feel better.

I open the door…

"Hey, Sweetie Sai!"

Ino with her annoying lustful behavior, it sickens me to see her right now. But I know that Ino is Sakura's closest friend. They had been friends since ninja academy.

"Hello, what a pleasant surprise to see you guys"

Naruto smiles and waves with one arm while his other arm is wrapped around Hinata, she smiled too…

"Uhh, hey Sai-kun we wanted to see how Sakura was doing, we heard she was having a bad fever…"

I block their way in. I couldn't let them see Sakura right now! This would frighten Sakura and it would make her more self conscious.

"Why don't I get you guys something to drink while you sit down? Sakura isn't feeling well. I will let you know when you can see her…heheh"

I tried to sound calm. Calm, a state in which the mind excludes emotions, I thought I would be good at that… but I guess I was wrong…

I can't exclude my emotions at the moment, not with Naruto and my other friends here…

"What? Why can't we just barge in and see her?"

Naruto asked another stupid question.

"BAKA-DOMO!"

Ino Smacked Naruto's face to the floor, she resembled Sakura when she was angry…

Just uglier…

"Why would you just barge in when someone is sick, don't you have any manners Naruto?"

Ino released her tension and sat down giving a deep sigh of relief…

Hinata, rubbing Naruto's head was very quiet. She didn't say anything at times… I am kinda shocked that she would be going out with such an insane person such as Naruto…

"Heheh… well, let me go get some hot chocolate"

I must go to Sakura and tell her that she has visitors…

**SAKURA**

The door quickly opens and shuts, Sai dashed beside me.

"Sakura, some of your friends came to see how you were doing. I wanted to know when I could let them in…"

I didn't want to stall them from coming in…

They might think I was really hiding something…

"You could let them in"

I hope Ino is not there, she would only make things worse with her cruel comments…

Sai closes my door and rushes down the stairs…

Who else could be downstairs…?

**SAI**

I got to prepare the drinks…

But before that, I must tell them the truth…

They must know what's wrong with Sakura…

I smile as I enter the living room and sit down next to the fireplace. I didn't know how to start…

"Sakura is anorexic…"

Ino and Hinata stood there looking at me. Naruto on the other hand had a confused look in his eyes.

"What's that?"

In no time at all his face was planted down to the floor by another of Ino's punches. Hinata knelt down to soothe his head.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something… A little before we started dating, I also had Anorexia; I had been depressed because I didn't think you liked me…I thought I was fat"

She pauses for a moment. Naruto saw her Cheerfulness disappear quickly. He knew that it wasn't a joke anymore…

He Sat Hinata down and patted her back as she snuggled aside him.

Love makes you do terrible things to your self. Now by seeing this first hand, I now know a lot more about love.

"I am going to get the hot chocolate"

Ino and Naruto nodded, Hinata had still been comfortably snuggled into Naruto's arms.

"You guys could go in now; I think she is ready…"

I hope she is…

"Before you leave Sai, Could you sign this for me?"

SAKURA

I hear a lot of footsteps coming up stairs, it must be them.

THERE ARE TOO MANY FOOTSTEPS!

I hope there aren't a lot to see me…

The door slowly creeks open making a noise similar to that of a cat.

Ino was the first one to pop out the door. Ino hugged me tightly.

_"Sai must love you A lot"_

She smiled at me and sat right beside my bed where Sai would sit when he feeds me. Naruto was second to come in, along with Hinata who had been glued to Naruto's arms. Since there weren't any more places to sit, they sat on the end of my bed.

I never thought Sai would do this out of love.

"Sakura-Chan, What's wrong with you?"

I hope he isn't expecting an answer back. Ino looked at Naruto with desperation to hit him upside his head.

There was something in Ino's hands. She was going to give it to me…

"In here is a card containing the names of all the people who care for you, they want you to get better…"

She handed it to me, smiling as I opened it up.

I felt my warm blood rush throughout my body, there had been so many names in the card…

How could so many people feel so badly for me?

"They all took their times to write you a nice comment beside their names, each different than the rest."

I don't know how Sai's name got in this card, His name was in the front…

As if it was planned…

Sai's comment had said

'Sakura, you have been so nice to me, teaching me how to feel emotions… if I only knew how to return the favor'

Ino stood upright.

"I think she needs to be alone…"

"Goodbye Sakura!"

They waved off as I stood there amazed by the letter…

SAI

They had left so quickly, what happened up there?

"Sorry Sai, we have to go right now…"

"What about the hot chocolate?"

Naruto took the the three hot chocolate cups and drank the them all… Such a dog. He placed them in the table and trailed with the rest…

They left without saying goodbye…

The door slams, I quickly went upstairs...

Before I enter the door, I hear Sakura crying. She was sad about something. Could it have been friggin BAKA-Naruto to say another nasty comment about her being fat?

I peeked in and saw her reading the paper I signed. Now I know why she was crying…

I knock on the door, just to be polite before I enter.

I open the door small enough to fit my head in.

"Is it okay to come in?"

She nodded. I saw the oatmeal's vapor still flowing from it.

It had still been warm…

Sakura blushed. She placed the card down on her lap and waited for the first spoonful. I picked up the bowl and shoveled a good spoonful into her mouth.

SHE IS CHEWING!

She smiled at me, a mischievous smile, one that I never saw before. I saw her open her mouth for the second spoon.

What is she thinking?

SAKURA

Sai had looked confused; I didn't want to ruin the secret that he was hiding…

I had finally eaten the entire bowl that he had been warming up and feeding me for the past three days. He smiled but still had a confused look in his eyes. He still must not know what I am thinking…

Well things could only get better from here…

A/N: hope ya liked this chappie. It was one of my favorites! Manny worked hard on this one trying to follow my ideas, LOL! Please Review!


End file.
